Welcome Back, Hae
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: "Aku tak menerima penolakan, baby. Kau ingatkan kalau besok adalah kepulangan ku ke Korea? Apa kau tak merindukanku?"/"Maukah kau melihat betapa rindunya lubangku padamu, Hae "/'Tidak mungkin,'/"-let me give you a pleasure with my ass,"/frontal summary/Only Haehyuk/NC-21/with Naughty Hyukjae/ RnR please


**WELCOME BACK HAE~**

**.**

**Author :**

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**Only HaeHuk **

**.**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**.**

**Special for :**

**Lee Herieun / ****Rina Anwar VioledhFkm**

******.**

******WARNING..!**

******.**

******NC-21**

******NO BETA = TYPOS**

******BOYS LOVE / BOY x BOY**

******.**

******This Story is already publish on my Own Blog**

******.**

**All Cast Is Not Mine.**

**They owned by themselves and God. **

**I just lend their name for the necessity of story.**

**But this Story is MINE_._**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Begin**

**.  
**

**.**

"_Hae~ _Ku mohon, tak ada kah ide lain? Aku akan melakukan 'hal' lain selain yang satu itu,"

"_Ani. Aku tak ingin hal yang lain selain itu, Hyukkie,"_

"Tapi _Hae_,-"

"_Aku tak menerima penolakan, baby. Kau ingatkan kalau besok adalah kepulangan ku ke Korea? Apa kau tak merindukanku?"_

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mu _Hae_. Tapi tak bisakah kau menyuruhku melakukan hal lain?"

"_Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan hal yang ku inginkan tadi, baby. Dan aku tak menerima alasan apapun. Arraseo?"_

_Pippp~_

"Yah, Lee Donghae.!"

Eunhyuk menatap ponselnya kesal. Sang kekasih – _Lee Donghae_ – baru saja memutuskan sambungan telepon di antara keduanya secara sepihak. Saat ini sang kekasih tercinta tengah berada di Jepang. Sudah hampir 3 bulan _namja_ yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu berada di Negeri Sakura tersebut untuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

Dan tinggal lah Eunhyuk sendiri di apartement mewah di kawasan _Gangnam_ yang di beli Donghae atas nama dirinya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah mendedikasi diri sebagai sepasang kekasih _sejenis_ semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka memilih _melakoni_ hubungan yang tak biasa itu. _Cinta_ adalah jawaban _mutlak_ yang akan menjawab jutaan yang pertanyaan ada.

"Dasar ikan _pabbo_, bagaimana bisa aku mau menjadi kekasihnya selama ini?" gumam Eunhyuk sembari meraih _hoodie_ yang tersampir di pinggir sofa.

_Namja_ bertubuh _skinny_ itu melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartementnya untuk membeli _sesuatu_ yang di inginkan sang kekasih untuk menyambut kepulangannya besok. Eunhyuk lebih memilih pergi menggunakan mobil _Audi AX 5_ yang ia beli saat masih bekerja dulu.

Eunhyuk adalah seorang _supervisior_ sebuah perusahaan _tekstil_ terkenal di Korea. Sedangkan sang kekasih _Donghae_ adalah seorang _General Manager_ sebuah perusahan _otomotif_. Takdir mempertemukan keduanya dalam sebuah _bazaar_ di tengah kota. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu keduanya sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan.

Semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk tak lagi di perbolehkan _namja_ pecinta ikan itu untuk tetap bekerja seperti sebelum mereka berpacaran. Dengan satu alasan yang – _menurut Eunhyuk –_ sangat tak masuk akal.

_Kau __hanya__ milik KU._

Satu kalimat yang selalu membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Sikap _posesif_ yang di miliki Donghae kadang membuat kepala Eunhyuk terasa _pening_. Walau dirinya sendiri tak memungkiri jika ia suka dengan setiap perlakuan Donghae yang begitu lembut padanya. Entah kenapa wajah Eunhyuk tiba – tiba memanas saat mengingat sentuhan Donghae terhadapnya.

"_Aish,_ kenapa aku jadi _pervert_ begini sekarang. _Lee Donghae_, semua ini karena mu," gerutu Eunhyuk sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya kasar.

Eunhyuk memakirkan mobilnya di sekitar pertokoan di daerah Itaewon tempat yang memang di tujunya. Kaki – kai jenjangnya melangkah memasuki sebuah toko _garment store_. Dan seorang pramuniaga menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" sapa seorang _yeoja_ ramah.

"_Ah_ ya, bisakah kau memberiku sebuah um, , _apron_, _noona_?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"_Apron_? Tentu, mari ikut dengan saya," ujar _yeoja_ itu sembari melangkah masuk.

Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah _yeoja_ penjaga toko itu yang kini tengah melangkah di depannya. Keduanya kini telah berada di sebuah sudut toko yang menjajar berbagai macam _t-shirt _dan _apron_ untuk memasak.

"_Cha,_ anda ingin mencari _apron_ seperti apa, tuan?" tanya sang pramuniaga.

"_Molla_. Yang terpenting _apron_ itu _fit_ dengan badan saya," ujar Eunhyuk.

_Yeoja_ itu nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertama, ia cukup bingung dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk. Oke, _namja_ _skinny_ itu adalah pembelinya. Namun, _namja_ yang berusaia kira – kira 27 tahun itu memintanya untuk memberikan sebuah _apron_. Awalanya ia pikir Eunhyuk akan memintanya untuk merekomendasi pakaian _casual_ yang memang sedang _trend_ saat ini. Tapi, sebuah _apron?_

"Saya bisa merekomendasikan _apron_ kuning ini untuk anda, tuan," _yeoja_ itu mengambil sebuah _apron_ yang memiliki bordiran tulisan _Welcome back _dari deretan sejenisnya,

"-warnanya cukup _meld_ dengan aura anda, , , _saya rasa_," sembari berujar dan tersenyum lembut.

Eunhyuk sedikit berjengit, "A-aura saya?"

"_Nde_, aura dari diri anda. Bagiamana? Apa rekomendasi saya di terima?" tanya pramuniaga itu – _memastikan_.

"_Arraseo._ Kurasa yang ini cukup bagus dan _fit_ untuk badan saya," Eunhyuk membolak balik _apron_ yang kini berada di tangannya dan tersenyum tipis melihat bordiran dia atas kain itu,

"-tolong bungkus yang ini," sebelum kemudian setuju untuk membelinya.

Eunhyuk meraih bungkusan _apron_ yang ia beli dan keluar dari toko itu setelah membayarnya di kasir. _Namja_ berkulit _milky_ itu kembali menghentikan laju mobil mewahnya. Kali ini ke sebuah supermarket yang tak jauh dari letak _apartment _nya. Eunhyuk masuk ke _toko serba ada_ itu dan kembali dengan dua kantung berisi bahan makanan di kedua tangannya.

Lelaki yang akan memasuki usia kepala 3 untuk dua tahun ke depan itu kini telah sampai di _apartment_ nya. Meletakkan semua bahan makanan di atas _pantry _dapur, dan mulai berkutat dengan semua bahan makanan yang tadi ia beli. Sejenak ia tersenyum sembari mencuci beberapa sayuran di tangannya.

Detik selanjutnya, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku dan men_dial_ seseorang di seberang sana.

'_Yeoboseyyo~'_

"Ah _anneyeong_, Kyu~ Apa besok kau sibuk?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menata sayuran ke dalam _kulkas_.

'_Ani hyung. Wae?'_

"_Geurae? _Tidak, _hyung_ hanya mau minta tolong bisa kah kau jemput Donghae di bandara besok jam 11?"

'_Si ikan akan pulang hyung?'_

"Yah! Dia itu lebih tua darimu, Kyu. Dia besok akan pulang. Dan aku tak bisa menjemputnya. Bisa bantu _hyung_ kan?" tanya Eunhyuk – _memastikan_.

'_Dia itu hanya menang jumlah umurnya dariku, hyung~ Selebihnya aku jauh lebih dewasa darinya,'_

"Aish, terserah kau. Bagaiamana? Kau bisa?"

'_Arra, aku akan menjemput ikan kesayanganmu itu besok,'_

"Yah.! Tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit. Dia itu ju-"

_Pipp~_

"YAH.! Cho Kyuhyun.!"

Eunhyuk menatap geram ponselnya. Kyuhyun – sepupunya – itu telah mematikan sambungan telepon di antara keduanya. Baru sehari dia sudah mendapat dua kali perlakuan yang sama. Tadi oleh kekasihnya. Dan sekarang oleh _evil_ berkedok seorang _maniak_ game.

"Hahhh~ Setidaknya satu _urusan_ sudah teratasi," sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya _seringai _tercetak di bibir _plum_ Eunhyuk sembari melangkah pergi dari dapur.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamarnya dan duduk berselonjor di ranjang _King size_ nya setelah sebelumnya meraih sebuah buku yg tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Sebuah buku bertuliskan,

_How to make your partner going crazy during Making Love_

Sebuah senyum yang lagi – lagi lebih pantas disebut _seringai_, terukir manis di bibir Eunhyuk.

'_Kau akan menyesal karena meninggalkan ku demi pekerjaan bodohmu itu, Hae~'_

.

.

.

_. . . ~Next day~ _. . .

.

Donghae baru saja keluar dari bandara bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa mengingat bukan kekasihnya – _Eunhyuk –_ yang menjemputnya. Ia masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya hingga tak menyadari jika ia telah sampai di kompleks _apartment_ nya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada di sini, _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun – menyadarkan lamunan Donghae.

"_Huh_?"

"Kita sudah sampai. Apa kau tak mau turun?"

"Ah ya, _mianhe_," Donghae melepas _seatbelt_ nya, "-kau tak ingin mampir Kyu?"

"_Ani_. Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Siwon _hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun sembari turun dari mobilnya dan membantu Donghae yang tadi sudah keluar terlebih dahulu untuk menurunkan kopernya yang berada di bagasi.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Bukan aku yang mau dengannya, _hyung_. Tapi-"

"Dia yang memaksa mu?" potong Donghae sembari tersenyum jahil.

"_That's right_," timpal Kyuhyun malas – dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kurasa dia memang benar – benar menyukaimu, Kyu. _So, why not?"_

"Tapi aku tak ingin dia yang jadi _dominan, hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun dari balik kaca mobilnya – _lesu_.

"Terima saja, _Kyu_. Hitung – hitung mencoba pengalaman menjadi _bottom_," ucap Donghae sembari mengangkat kopernya dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih _cengo_ – memproses omongannya.

_1 detik._

_3 detik_

_5 detik_

"Yah! Lee Ikan..!"

Teriakan menggema dari Kyuhyun hanya bagai angin lalu bagi Donghae yang kini melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik menatap _namja _yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Donghae masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan angka 7 – dimana_ apartement_ nya berada. Dan sekarang ia tengah berada di depan pintu _apartment_ nya lalu menekan beberapa angka – _password_.

_Piip~_

_Cklek_

"_Chagiya~" _

Teriakan Donghae menggema di ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama sang kekasih beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"_Eoddigaseo..?"_

Donghae melangkah menuju dapur dan mendadak berhenti di tempat saat _obsidian_ nya menatap sesosok _makhluk indah_ yang tengah berkutat di _pantry_.

"_Ch-chagi?"_

Donghae mendekati sosok yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya, dengan suara tergagap dan langkah yang sedikit _terseok_. Lupakan koper yang ia _tenteng_ sedari tadi yang justru kini tergeletak tak berdaya – _di tinggal sang pemilik._

"Kau sudah datang, _Hae?_" Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dari lingkup _pantry_ dan mendekat ke arah Donghae.

"_Ch-chagi, _kenapa ka-"

"_Wae?_ Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis.

Donghae hanya mampu menatap Eunhyuk tak berkedip. _Kalian penasaran ada apa?_ _Mari saya jelaskan_. ^^

Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapan Donghae dengan _hanya_ mengenakan sebuah _apron _kuning yang kemarin ia beli. Sekali saya ingatkan, _hanya_ mengenakan _apron_ _tanpa pakaian lain_ yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tentu hal itu membuat Donghae leluasa melihat kulit putih tanpa celah milik Eunhyuk yang langsung terekspose di depan matanya.

Bukan hanya itu, dua benda merah muda yang begitu menggoda – _terutama bagi Donghae_ – yang berada di dada Eunhyuk, juga ikut terekspose dengan indahnya(?). Mengingat _apron _itu hanya menutupi daerah _privat_ Eunhyuk karena benda yang sering di pakai saat memasak itu adalah versi _low_ untuk bagian _collar_ dan dada.

"_Welcome back, Hae~_"

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae setelah mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada _mendesah_. Donghae langsung terduduk di kursi di depan meja makan yang telah tersaji berbagai macam jenis makanan di atasnya. Tapi tunggu, makanan itu berjarak cukup jauh dari jangkauan Donghae. Dan justru malah berkesan memberi ruang kosong di bagian sisi meja tempat Donghae duduk saat ini.

Donghae yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tak menyadari Eunhyuk yang mendekatinya dengan sebuah _seriangai _kecil yang terkesan _nakal_ ke arah Donghae. Dan detik berikutnya, Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya tepat di pangkuan Donghae dengan posisi wajah mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"_Napeun namja~"_ Eunhyuk berbisik pelan tepat di telinga kiri Donghae,

"-teganya kau meninggalkanku demi pekerjaan sialan mu itu, _Hae~" _kemudian menjilat pelan daun telinga sang kekasih.

"_Ehh?_"

Belum sempat Donghae bereaksi, ia sudah merasa jika kedua tangannya telah terikat di bagian belakang kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang justru tengah tersenyum manis di hadapannya – _seolah tak terjadi apa – apa_.

"Kenapa aku di ikat seperti ini, _baby_?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Eunhyuk memasang tampang sepolos mungkin yang benar – benar membuat sesuatu di balik celana Donghae semakin mengeras. Mengingat _kesejatiannya_ tengah bertumpuk dengan _kesejatian_ milik sang kekasih karea posisi Eunhyuk yang langsung duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa kau tak rindu dengan ku, _Hae~_"

Eunhyuk berucap dengan nada berayun manja dan jangan lupakan gerakan pinggulnya yang ia sengaja untuk menggesekan bagian _privat_ nya dengan milik sang kekasih yang terasa mengeras di balik celana kain yang _namja brunette_ itu kenakan. Sesuatu yang selama 3 bulan terakhir tak pernah memanja_ manhole nya_.

"_Aghh,"_

Sebuah geraman nikmat lolos dari mulut Donghae. Ia tahu jika Eunhyuk sedang ingin _sedikit_ mempermainkannya. Dan ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengikuti apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih. Hal ini tak lain di karenakan kedua tangannya yang terikat hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"_Joah?"_ tanya Eunhyuk dengan _seringai _menantang.

Donghae berusaha menahan gejolak _birahi_ nya yang mulai membara. _Instinct _nya sebagai seorang _seme_ membuatnya tetap tak bergeming saat Eunhyuk semakin gencar menggesekkan pinggulnya hingga membuat _kejantanan_ keduanya bergesekan keras di balik kain celana yang keduanya kenakan.

Merasa tak ada _respon_ lebih dari sang kekasih, Eunhyuk memilih membalikkan badannya ke belakang tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya. Tangan panjangnya terjulur menggapai sepiring potongan _waffle_ yang ber_topping_ kan _vanilla cream_ kesukaan Donghae.

"Kau mau mencicipi _waffle_ kesukaan mu ini, _Hae?_"

Donghae hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia yakin ada maksud lain dari tawaran _ambigu_ sang kekasih. Dan detik selanjutnya _obsidan_nya terbelalak saat Eunhyuk mencolek _cream_ di atas potongan _waffle_ itu dan mengoleskannya ke salah satu _nipple_ nya. Sebuah tindakan yang bahkan tak pernah terpikir oleh Donghae mengingat Eunhyuk yang selalu bersemu malu ketika keduanya _bercinta_.

"_Eat me, Hae~"_

Suara yang dibuat mendesah _sexy_ dan kerlingan nakal Eunhyuk membuat sesuatu dalam diri Donghae semakin bergejolak. Dan tanpa menyia – nyiakan tawaran menggoda sang kekasih, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa meraup _nipple_ menggoda milik Eunhyuk dan mulai mengulum, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan rakus. Membuat _nipple_ menggemaskan itu perlahan menegang dan memerah akibat ulahnya.

"_Ahhh, , , yess hae, , m-more, , give me moree,"_

Eunhyuk semakin melayang karena perlakuan Donghae. Cukup lama baginya tidak merasakan sentuhan Donghae pada tubuhnya. Ia sangat merindukan deru nafas mereka yang saling _bertalu_ saat keduanya bercinta, rindu bagaimana Donghae menumbuk kasar titik tersensitif dalam dirinya, rindu bagaimana tatapan teduh Donghae saat keduanya mencapai _klimaks _bersama. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat tubuh Eunhyuk semakin memanas.

Suara kecipak mulut Donghae meramaikan ruangan yang sepi itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk menarik dadanya menjauh dari jangkauan Donghae. Bisa di lihat jika _lelaki_ berparas tampan itu nampak kesal akibat ulah Eunhyuk yang mengganggu _aktifitas_ nya.

"_Let me give you a pleasure, honey~"_

Dalam sekejap Eunhyuk merosot turun dan membuka ikat pinggang Donghae. Membuka resleting celana sang kekasih dan membebaskan _sesuatu_ yang telah mengeras tepat di tengah _selangkangan_ Donghae. Tenggorokan Eunhyuk tiba – tiba terasa kering saat melihat sesuatu yang panjang dan _gemuk_(?) di hadapannya. Ia kadang tak pernah menyangka jika _benda_ sebesar itu mampu menembus dan memasuki _manhole_ sempit nan ketat miliknya.

"_Hy-hyukkie~_"

Donghae menggeram pelan saat Eunhyuk tanpa aba – aba mulai menjilati _kejantanannya_ dengan gerakan _sensual_. Lidah hangat Eunhyuk membaluri alat _vital_ Donghae dengan _saliva_ miliknya_._ Donghae tak pernah menyangka jika Eunhyuk memiliki lidah terlatih yang mampu memanjanya dengan sedemikian nikmatnya.

"_Ngghh~"_

Sekali lagi Donghae menggeram tertahan saat Eunhyuk memasukkan _kejantannya_ ke dalam rongga hangat sang kekasih. Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk menaik turunkan kepalanya. Menyesap pelan dan menggigiti kecil batang _kesejatian_ dalam mulutnya. Sedikit bermain dengan _sesuatu_ yang beberapa bulan terakhir sangat ia rindukan.

Kepala Donghae mendongak ke atas, menahan nikmat _duniawi_ yang tengah melandanya. Sedikit frustasi karena Eunhyuk hanya mengulum miliknya dengan perlahan. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak surai halus _namja _manis itu dan membantu menaik turukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tak berapa lama kemudian _kejantanannya_ mulai berkedut – _tanda ia akan mencapai klimaks_.

Dan sebuah _seringai_ terukir di bibir Eunhyuk yang tengah mengulum _kejantanan _Donghae. Selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak jika Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menjauh dari _benda_ yang menjulang tegak yang mulai teraliri_ precum_ itu. Ia sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. _Menunda klimaks Donghae_.

"_Wae?"_ teriak Donghae.

Suara keras Donghae sempat membuat Eunhyuk berjengit kaget. Namun tetap tak akan membuat Eunhyuk merubah pikirannya untuk membatalkan rencana yang dari semalam ia susun.

"_Wae?_" ulang Eunhyuk sembari menaikan diri ke pinggiran meja makan.

Kaki jenjang, putih nan mulusnya terekspose dengan jelas di hadapan Donghae. Jangan lupakan sesuatu yang menegang di balik _apron_ yang menutupi selangkangannya hingga membuat sebagian _apron _basah karena _precum_ nya sendiri. Dan kini Eunhyuk tengah menatap Donghae dengan posisi duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Kau tak pernah tahu kan, _Hae_," Eunhyuk mencondongkan badannya mendekati Donghae. Membawa jemari lentiknya meraih rahang tegas _lelaki_ di hadapannya.

"-betapa aku sangat merindukanmu saat kau ada di _Negeri Sakura_ itu," mulai berujar dengan nada yang sangat manja.

Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga nafas mereka saling menerpa wajah masing – masing. Bibir mereka pun _nyaris_ bersentuhan. Namun tentunya, Eunhyuk tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku, _Hae?"_

Satu tindakan Eunhyuk yang membuat nafas Donghae tercekat, saat lidah basah Eunhyuk menjilat perlahan secara _sensual_ bibir tipisnya. Membuat Donghae hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapi ulah _nakal_ kekasihnya.

"_Wanna be naughty, eoh_?" ucap Donghae saat Eunhyuk telah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"_Me?"_ Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang polos.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya, _Mr. Lee_~" sambung Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi yang kembali berubah _naughty_.

Donghae terhenyak kaget saat Eunhyuk membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Menampakan sesuatu yang tegak menantang di balik kain _apron_ yang tengah _namja _manis itu kenakan.

"Maukah kau melihat betapa rindunya _lubangku_ padamu, _Hae~" _ucap Eunhyuk manja.

'_Tidak mungkin_,' batin Donghae bergelut.

Eunhyuk menyingkap _apron_ yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menampilkan pemandangan menakjubkan – _bagi Donghae_. Kejantanan panjang – _namun tak lebih besar dari milik Donghae_ – yang tegak menjulang dengan bekas _precum_ di bagian ujungnya. Jemari panjang Eunhyuk perlahan turun dan menyentuh area sekitar _manhole_ nya.

"Bisakah kau lihat, _Hae_. Betapa _manhole_ ku merindukan _batang_ mu~"

Eunhyuk menyentuh _hole_ nya. Menarik kulit pantatnya dengan arah yang berlawanan menggunakan dua jarinya hingga memperjelas tampilan(?) _manhole_ nya yang kini tengah berkedut _lapar_. Di lain sisi, Donghae tengah meremas kasar tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Ia ingin lepas dan segera menyerang _makhluk_ menggoda di hadapannya saat ini.

"_Lihatlah, , nggh, dia sangat, ,aahh, , , merindukanmu, hgghh, , hae, , aghh," _ujar Eunhyuk di tengah desahannya saat ia mencoba memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam _manhole_ nya sendiri. _Lubang_ itu menghisap rakus jemari Eunhyuk yang sudah ada di dalamnya. _Seolah menantang sesuatu ditengah selangkangan Donghae untuk menerobos memasukinya_.

_Bagaimana dengan Donghae_?

_Lelaki_ tampan itu kini menatap apa yang tengah di lakukan Eunhyuk dengan _obsidian_ yang mulai menggelap karena _nafsu_. Sungguh, nafsu Donghae sudah terasa hingga ke ubun – ubun. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa _kejantanannya_ yang tadi dengan sengaja _dianggurkan_ oleh Eunhyuk

"Lepaskan aku, _Hyuk,"_ pinta Donghae.

"_Wae?_ Apa, , , _ahh, ,_yang mau, , _hhhgh_, , kau lakukan, , , _aaahh, ,_ _Hae?"_ Eunhyuk masih terus mengeluar masukkan jemarinya di dalam _manhole_ nya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku! Dan biarkan _Penis _besarku masuk ke dalam LUBANGMU LEE HYUKJAE.!" teriak Donghae frustasi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis saat melihat keadaan sang kekasih saat ini. Donghae terlihat begitu berantakan, wajahnya memerah, keringatnya bercucuran dan jangan lupakan _kejantanannya_ yang masih berkedut dan memerah karena belum mencapai _klimaks_ sedari tadi.

Eunhyuk turun dari meja dan berdiri tepat di bawah _kejantanan _Donghae yang masih teracung tegak. Donghae hanya diam saat kedua tangan Eunhyuk berpegangan pada pundak kokoh miliknya.

"_Arraseo, Hae. Now, , nggh,"_ Eunhyuk menetapkan ujung _kejantanan _Donghae tepat di depan _manhole _nya,

"-_let me give you a pleasure with my ass_,"

Dan detik selanjutnya Eunhyuk menurunkan badannya hingga membuat _benda_ besar nan keras di bawahnya perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam _lubang_ nya. Sepasang kekasih itu menggeram pelan menikmati _sensasi_ yang keduanya dapatkan dari _penyatuan_ tubuh yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sejenak gerakan Eunhyuk terhenti. _Namja _manis itu kini tengah menetralkan deru nafasnya dan rasa sakit yang perlahan merayapi bagian bawahnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali keduanya _bercinta_. Jadi rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya itu sudah sangat bisa di pastikan akan terasa. Melihat hal itu raut muka Donghae menjadi khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, _baby_. Lepaskan ikatan ku dan biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu," ucap Donghae dengan nada lembut.

Namun Eunhyuk tetaplah Eunhyuk. _Lelaki_ bersurai _redbrown_ itu telah bertekad jika kali ini dialah yang akan _melayani_ Donghae. _Bukan sebaliknya_.

"Ani, _Hae_. Kali ini biarkan aku yang _melayani_ mu," balas Eunhyuk – _yakin_.

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk berusaha menahan perih yang melanda tubuh bagian bawahnya. _Sakit_. Tentu Eunhyuk merasakannya. Tapi demi Donghae, ia rela menahan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera tubuhnya.

"_Akkhhh,"_

Pekikan keras itu menandakan telah sempurnanya _kejantanan_ Donghae di dalam _manhole_ Eunhyuk. Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, Eunhyuk langsung menaikkan kembali tubuhnya. Membuat hanya kepala _kesejatian_ Donghae saja yang berada di _hole_ nya. Dan sekali lagi ia menghentakkan tubuh rampingnya ke bawah.

"_Nghh, , ahhh, , Hae, , aaah, , kau sangatt, , hgghh, , besar, , ahh,"_

Eunhyuk terus merancau sembari tak hentinya menunggangi _kejantanan_ Donghae. Eunhyuk membawa tangan kirinya ke arah _kejatanannya_ sendiri. Memompanya sesuai dengan ritme hentakan pinggulnya. Donghae yang tak bisa bergerak banyak, hanya bisa menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan berlawanan arah hingga membuat keduanya terseret gelombang _fana _yang begitu _absurd_.

"_Ahhh, , aghh, , Hae, , ngghh, ,, aku mau, , haahhh,"_

"_Together, , , haahh, , hahh, , baby, , ngghh,"_

Keduanya masih saling menghentakkan pinggul satu sama lain. Mencari titik dimana puncak mereka datang. Hingga pada akhirnya warna putih itu membekap pengelihatan keduanya dan teriakan nama masing – masing menjadi seruan pengiring titik kenikmatan yang telah keduanya capai.

"HAE~"

"HYUKKIE~"

_Sluprtt, , , Sluprtt, , ,_

Letupan _klimaks_ itu membawa keduanya masuk kedalam gelombang kenikmatan yang keduanya rindukan. Cairan cinta milik Eunhyuk _lumer_ membasahi kemeja Donghae dan juga tubuh bagian depannya sendiri.

Donghae sendiri masih menaik turunkan pinggulnya saat _sperma_nya masuk dan mengisi perut Eunhyuk. Sedangkan sang _namja_ manis sendiri tengah tergolek lemah dengan kepala yang lunglai di pundak Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam menikmati hangatnya _cairan cinta_ Donghae yang mengisi rongga perutnya. _Sensasi_ yang cukup lama tak ia rasakan.

Deru nafas keduanya saling bersahutan. Eunhyuk menjauhkan badannya sedikit hingga ia bisa menatap langsung ke wajah tampan sang kekasih. Seulas senyum manis ia ukir saat menatap wajah Donghae.

"_Eotthoke? Joah?"_ tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"_Ani."_

"_Waeyyo?"_ ada nada kecewa dari ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Pertama, lepaskan dulu ikatan ku. Ini membuatku benar – benar gila, _chagi_," rengek Donghae manja.

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh pelan dan menempelkan tubuhnya bagian pada dada bidang Donghae agar bisa meraih ikatan yang berada di belakang kursi yang tengah keduanya duduki. Namun kejadian berikutnya benar – benar tak pernah terprediksi oleh Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera mendorong dirinya hingga terduduk di atas pinggiran meja makan.

"Kedua, aku tidak suka jika kau harus bermain sendiri tanpa membuatku ikut serta mengeksplor tubuh indahmu. Kau ingin melihatku benar – benar jadi gila karena kau goda seperti tadi, _eoh_?" ucap Donghae kesal.

"_Huh?"_ Eunhyuk hanya menautkan alisnya bingung dan _cengo_ dengan sikap kekanakan sang kekasih.

"Ketiga, sekarang biarkan aku yang melayanimu, _baby_~" tungkas Donghae dengan diakhiri sebuah kedipan _nakal_.

Belum sempat Eunhyuk bereaksi, Donghae sudah menarik keluar _kejantanannya_ - yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari _manhole_ Eunhyuk – dan memasukkannya kembali dengan sekali hentak. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk berteriak keras.

"AAKKH~"

Donghae terus mengeluar masukkan miliknya dalam _manhole_ Eunhyuk. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijit dan memompa kasar _kesejatian_ Eunhyuk yang kembali menegang. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meraih punggung sang kekasih agar membuatnya semakin mendekat hingga memudahkannya untuk terus menghujam lubang sang kekasih.

"_Akkhh, , there Hae, , , ngghh, , nghh, , theree, , ahh, , more, ,ahh, ahh, , moreee, ,"_

Eunhyuk terus menerus menjerit nikmat saat _prostat_ nya di tumbuk tanpa ampun dengan ujung _kejantanan_ Donghae. Dia sangat menyukai hal ini. ia sangat suka saat Donghae mulai bermain kasar saat keduanya tengah _bercinta_.

"_Akhh, , ahh, , Hae, , ngghh, , ngghh, Haee, , ughh,"_

Nama Donghae bagai untaian mantra yang terus Eunhyuk ucapkan. Ia sangat menyukai saat Donghae mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya kasar dan mengeksplore rongga mulutnya menggunakan lidah terlatih _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hae, , , ahh, ahh, , aku mauu, , ngghh,"_

"Keluarkan, _baby_,"

Donghae membungkam bibir Eunhyuk dengan ciuman panas, saat _namja_ manis itu lagi – lagi menyemburkan _larva_ nya hingga mengotori kemeja dan jas yang tengah Donghae pakai saat ini. Donghae sejenak menghentikan tusukannya pada _lubang_ sang kekasih. Memberi ruang bagi Eunhyuk untuk menikmati _orgasme_ nya.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Donghae yang mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga membuat posisi _koala hug_ tentunya dengan _kejantanan_ yang sama sekali belum terlepas dari sangkarnya(?). Eunhyuk tak mampu protes. Karena ia sendiri masih lelah _pasca orgasme_ nya yang kedua.

Donghae berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tamu. Ia meletakkan tubuh Eunhyuk disalah satu sofa pajang dengan posisi berbaring menyamping. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri Eunhyuk ke atas dan membuat ancang – ancang pergerakan. Sampai Eunhyuk kemudian bersuara.

"Kau mau apa, _Hae_?"

"Mau _menyetubuhi_ mu lagi," ucap Donghae _enteng_.

"MWO? Tapi aku masih lela_ahh_, , _, ahh, ,ngghh, , Hae, , sudahh, , , ahhh,"_

Seolah tuli, Donghae kembali _membobol manhole_ Eunhyuk. Membuat _namja_ manis itu mau tak mau kembali mendesah akibat ulah Donghae. _Manhole_ Eunhyuk terasa begitu ketat hingga menjepit kuat _kejantanan_ besar Donghae yang berkedut – kedut di dalam sana. Inilah _sensasi_ yang juga sangat di rindukan Donghae.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang tengah bergerak maju mundur sesuai hentakan pinggannya. Ia baru menyadari jika ia sama sekali belum menorah kan tanda kepemilikan di atas kulit _milky_ milik Eunhyuk. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjilat, menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil leher, dagu, bahu hingga dada Eunhyuk. Membuat bercak merah keungunan tercetak jelas disana.

"_Nghh, ,nghh, , Hae, , deeper, , hahhh, , hahh, , faster, , , aakkhh, moree Hae, , nghh, , ngghh, , moree,"_

"_Nghh, , Kau sangat, , hahh, , ketat Hyuk, , ughh,"_

_Lelaki_ bersurai _brunette_ itu masih terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan sang kekasih. Membuat diri Eunhyuk berteriak nikmat meminta lebih. _Sperma _Donghae saat _klimaks_ pertama tadi membantu Donghae untuk mempercepat pergerakannya untuk menghujam _lubang_ lapar milik kekasih _manis_nya itu. Hingga sebuah kalimat tanda sang kekasih akan mencapai _limit_ nya terdengar.

"_Ahh, , ahh, ,aku mau, , nghh, , hhhgh, , sampai Hae, , akhh, , akhhh,"_

"_Wait baby, , , nggh, , nghh, , lets cum together, , unghh,"_

Tubuh keduanya bergerak liar di atas sofa ruang tamu itu. Lelehan _sperma_ keduanya sangat kontras mengotori sofa yang bewarna merah tersebut. Seolah tak peduli, keduanya masih terus bergerak kasar dan cepat guna mencapai puncak kenikmatan masing – masing. Keduanya kembali tergulung ombak putih yang menyeret keduanya ke dalam dunia _abstrak_ yang serba putih.

"HAEE~"

"HYUKKIE~"

_Slupprtt, , ,_

_Slupprtt, , ,_

Dan sekali lagi letupan _klimaks_ itu melanda tubuh keduanya. _Sperma _Eunhyuk meleleh kemana – mana dari dada, perut hingga wajahnya sendiri. Bahkan juga – _semakin_ – membasahi pakaian Donghae. Donghae membalik tubuh Eunhyuk hingga terlentang lalu iapun ambruk di atas tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Namun Eunhyuk tak pernah keberatan. Justru saat seperti inilah yang paling ia suka. Saat dimana Donghae menindihnya dengan deru nafas yang bertalu.

Perlahan setelah menetralkan deru nafasnya, Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh kurus sang kekasih. Mengurung Eunhyuk diantara kedua lengan kokohnya dan menatap lurus sepasang _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya hangat. Seulas senyum jahil ia ukir saat pandangannya beralih ke arah bibir _plum_ yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Dari mana kau belajar jadi se_agresif_ tadi, _Baby?_" tanya Donghae lembut sembari mengelus pelan sisi wajah Eunhyuk.

"Dari sebuah buku yang aku temukan di ruang kerjamu saat aku sedang bersih – bersih beberapa minggu yang lalu," ucap Eunhyuk polos.

"_Huh?_"

"Iya, buku yang isinya cara – cara _menyiksa_ pasanganmu saat tengah _bercinta_," jawab Eunhyuk dengan seringai terkembang.

"Yah! Kenapa kau membaca buku itu? Itu buku milik Kyuhyun,"

"_Eh_? Jadi itu buku Kyuhyun?" ucap Eunhyuk bingung.

"_Nde_, ia menyuruhku membacanya. Tapi aku tidak mau," timpal Donghae – _jujur_.

". . . ."

"_Baby?"_

". . . ."

"Yah! Lee Hyukjae!"

"_Mianhe Hae~"_ ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah bersemu merah yang berpaling arah.

"_Huh?"_

"_Mianhe _karena sudah membuatmu seperti tadi. Aku pikir itu bukumu. Jadi aku, , aku, , um,"

"Jadi kau ingin bermain – main denganku, begitu maksudmu?" ujar Donghae sembari mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak marah, _Hae?_"

"_Aniya_. Aku suka malah," Donghae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yah! Dasar ikan _pervert~"_

"Tapi kau suka kan?" ucap Donghae sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Siapa bilang?" tantang Eunhyuk.

"_Lubangmu_ yang bilang,"

"YAH!"

"Hahahahahhahahaha, _arraseo_. Cha, ayo kita tidur."

"Disini?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Tentu. Ah tunggu," Donghae membalik posisinya hingga kini ia yang berada di bawah dan Eunhyuk yang berada di atasnya.

"Cha, _jaljayyo_ _baby~_" ucap Donghae sembari mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya aktifitasnya bersama Eunhyuk tadi cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras apalagi ia melakukannya saat baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke dalam _apartment_ setelah penerbangannya dari Jepang.

"Yah Lee Donghae, keluarkan dulu _milikmu_ dari dalam sana. Aku ja-mmmpph,"

Donghae membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan sebuah ciuman yang langsung membuat _namja _manis itu diam seketika.

"Diam dan tidurlah. Atau aku akan _memperkosamu_ lagi," ancam Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk patuh yang di sambut senyum manis di bibir Donghae. Donghae melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk hingga membuat tubuh keduanya saling berdekap hangat. Dan satu kalimat manis Donghae ucapkan sebagai bait pengantar tidur keduanya.

"_Saranghe Lee Hyukjae_~"

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan Donghae dengan dekapan hangat.

"_Nado, saranghe Hae~"_

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Mey sengaja publish ulang disini soal.x ada beberapa reader yg kesulitan baca + comment via WP.  
_**

**_Jadi mey publish via FFn._**

**_But, it's not my comeback. _**

**_I still on Hiatus. It's just a present Fic for my sista; Lee Haerieun_**

**_Jadi, jangan salah paham ne~_**

**_;)_**


End file.
